The present invention is directed to a simple and economical seed cleaner that can be used to separate seed from contaminants.
In the processing of seed it is often necessary to remove extraneous material from the seed, such as stalks and the like which are larger than the seed and cracked seeds, chaff, and the like which are smaller than the seed. Seed cleaners are commercially available to accomplish this task through the use of successive screened grids. However, commercially available seed cleaners are relatively complex and expensive devices. The present invention is directed to an improved seed cleaner which is remarkably simple and inexpensive in manufacture and use.